


Purrfect

by gingercanary



Series: The Zavaverse [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, like so much fluff man so fluffy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Zava weekend! I still had the pure fluff square on my femslash february bingo! You put those together and you get Zava at a cat cafe!
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: The Zavaverse [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797229
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovevalley45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/gifts).



> Thank u Alli (lovevalley45) for being the other half of this Zava _UNIT_  
>  This braincell we share is truly powerful, remember when we were the only ones hanging out in the Zava tag? Our yelling did its job.

The smell of coffee and fresh fruit spread throughout the apartment- reaching to pull Zari from the clutches of her last dream. 

With a quiet curse, Ava closed the kitchen door and continued her efforts. Zari’s favourite fruits were spread out on the counter, all in various stages of the process as Ava was placing pieces on a big plate. Naturally, she’d sorted them in the colours of the rainbow. Surprising her girlfriend with a nice breakfast was something Ava could do well.   
Zari wasn’t a morning person, which meant all of Ava’s efforts were greatly appreciated- even if it was only because she did not want to make breakfast. For Ava, all parts of the day were equal and she loved dragging herself out of bed just a bit earlier if it meant that it would bring her girlfriend joy. Today, she had a bit more planned out than just a rainbow breakfast and coffee with copious amounts of milk and sugar.

Last night she’d received exactly 14 separate text messages from Mona, informing Ava in all caps that she had discovered a cat cafe in the city and that it was only a few blocks away from her apartment. Naturally, Ava called to make a reservation the instant after she had replied to Mona. 

Ava’s efforts were interrupted as the kitchen door opened, revealing a drowsy Zari.

“Hey babe,” Zari mumbled, moving over to wrap her arms around Ava’s waist from behind. “I see you’re being amazing again.” She stood on her toes to press a kiss to Ava’s neck.

“Go on, sit down. I’m almost done.” Ava carefully peeled Zari’s grabby hands from her bunched up sweatshirt with a smile. She placed the last row of fruit onto the plate before serving it to Zari along with a big mug of kind-of-coffee. 

Zari sat down at their kitchen table with a small huff, her displeasure from being sent away vanishing when she saw the rainbow plate. “Aww.” Smiling, she grabbed a fistful of Ava’s sweatshirt, pulling her in for a kiss. “You are amazing. And I don’t just mean you’re an amazing human by being a morning person.” 

Ava laughed and placed an extra kiss on Zari’s nose, then grabbed her own breakfast from the counter. “Mornings are just the time when I can bring you the most joy, babe.” She sat down next to Zari, pressing her knee against Zari’s.

“That’s ‘cause mornings are when I don’t want to do anything except look at you,” she said, sipping her coffee. A little foamed milk stuck to the tip of her nose and she wriggled it, trying to get rid of the itchy feeling. 

Reaching out, Ava wiped the foam off and smiled. “Just look at me?” She repeated.

“Alright, maybe a little more than just look.” Zari eyed Ava with a smirk.

They ate their breakfast in peaceful silence as the sun climbed higher into the sky, illuminating the room with a warm glow. 

“What’s on your mind?” Now that Zari was a little more awake, she noticed the mischievous smile on Ava’s lips, the sparkle in her eyes. Ava knew something and it had to be good.  
“Remember how sad you were when we couldn't get a cat because of the rules of this building?”

“Yeah…?” Zari raised an eyebrow. Was her play-by-the-rules girlfriend about to tell her she sneaked a cat in?

“Well, I heard there’s a cat cafe nearby so I made a reservation.” Ava barely got the words out before Zari squealed, jumping up in excitement. 

“This is amazing! Oh, I can’t wait! I’ll have to take a billion pictures for CatChat and we’ll have so much fun!” Then, she slowed down and said, “what am I going to wear?”

Ava smiled. “I’d say something you won’t mind getting holes in since cats like to climb. Something that still looks good covered in cat hair.”

Zari kissed Ava, then pulled her up. “C’mon, I’ll help you pick clothes too.”

Two hours later, Ava was locking the door to their apartment. Zari had dressed both of them in blue skinny jeans, a trendy patterned button-up for Ava and a flowy yellow top for herself. It hadn’t taken them long to realise that most trendy clothes were not made to live in harmony with cats.

Hand in hand, they walked to the cafe, Zari barely containing her excitement as her speed rose. When they stopped in front of the large window, a black three-legged cat was watching them with shining gold eyes. Naturally, Zari crouched down and pressed her fingers against the window.

“It seems you’ve already made one friend,” Ava laughed. “Let’s go inside.” She held out her hand, wriggling her fingers. 

With a last- big-eyed glance, Zari pulled herself away from the window and followed Ava inside. 

The cafe looked exactly like how Zari would describe Jannah- if it were to have cafes. Cats of every breed, colour, age covered the place. A gigantic play station took up an entire wall with its ledges and toys to her left. The chairs were a soft blue and had extra-wide armrests so a cat could join you while you sat. Her eyes widened as she took it all in, watching servers move back and forth at a slower speed to let the cats weave between their legs.

The hostess directed them to a set of chairs in the right corner, against the rustic back wall (which was perfect for pictures, Zari decided) and Ava took Zari’s hand, giving it a squeeze across the table. 

“So, what do you think? Are you happy?” Ava tilted her head.

“Babe, I don’t think there’s another place on this planet with the ability to bring me this much joy.” Zari shoved the tears of joy prickling in her eyes away- she was not about to touch up her makeup here. Before a server could make their way over, a large tabby grey cat hopped onto Ava’s lap with a loud purr. It turned in a circle, pressed its head against Ava’s hovering hand, then abruptly jumped onto the armrest. 

“Hello big guy,” Ava said softly, looking at the cat’s collar to see that he was named Bobby. 

On the other side of the table, Zari had pulled out her phone and was taking a few pictures.

Bobby decided that the armrest didn’t give him enough of a height boost and climbed up on Ava’s shoulder, laying across like a scarf. 

“Well sure that works,” Ava mumbled, smiling from ear to ear.

Zari put down her phone, looking at the image of love in front of her. This was it, the moment she wanted to remember forever. They were interrupted by a server.

“Hi my name is Alex, what can I get you today?” The girl smiled at Bobby.

The two of them ordered tea and Alex disappeared as quickly and quietly as she’d shown up. 

“Ava, this is the most incredible-” Zari started but then she felt a paw tap at her thigh. When she glanced down, the black cat from earlier had made its way over, looking up at her in a question. “Oh!” Zari realised, bending down and carefully picking it up, placing it on her lap. Holding her arms out to make sure the cat wouldn’t slip off her lap, Zari checked the collar to read that her name was Ruby. 

“She’s picked her favourite,” Ava said. 

“Do you think so?” Zari asked hopefully, scratching Ruby behind the ears as she got settled on Zari’s lap.

“I think so.” 

When Alex arrived with their tea, she confirmed Ava’s suspicions. “Ruby doesn’t really go looking for company,” she explained. “Some people don’t treat her very well because of her handicap. But I think she really likes you- you’ll have to come back again sometime.” 

Zari looked at Ava and said, “oh we’ll definitely come back sometime.”

When Alex vanished, Ava took some pictures of Zari for her CatChat, capturing Ruby’s joy in every single one of them. She slid the phone back across the table and watched Zari with a soft glint in her eyes. 

“What is it?” Zari tilted her head.

“I wish I could get you, Ruby. I wish we could just adopt her, take her home. I’m really sorry our apartment building doesn’t allow pets, babe.” She reached across the table, holding out her hand. 

Zari took it and squeezed. “Hey, someday we will adopt a cat. It’s okay, I know we can’t do it now. I love you and we can build our future as time goes on, just how we should. Besides.” She glanced down at Ruby. “We can still come here whenever we want to.”

Ava stared at her. “I love you so much,” she sighed. And with some careful manoeuvring with Bobby on her shoulders, Ava got up and kissed Zari. When she leaned back, Zari cupped Ava’s face in both hands, stretching to press a kiss to Ava’s forehead. Right there, she wanted to freeze time. To live forever in that moment with the warmth of Ruby in her lap, her love for Ava in her heart. All she truly needed to be happy was Ava and a cat.


End file.
